


daroga coffee

by fallenidolandfalsefriend



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Coffee, Dalgona coffee, Friendship, M/M, Pharoga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidolandfalsefriend/pseuds/fallenidolandfalsefriend
Summary: pharoga jumping on the bandwagon and making dalgona coffee together.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera & The Persian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	daroga coffee

**Author's Note:**

> amazing, something that isn't rerik sksmadlkmdalm.
> 
> i finally jumped on the bandwagon and made my own dalgona coffee/phenti hui coffee…i manually whisked it for 23 mins…it turned out pretty good!
> 
> and then i thought: hey…why not have pharoga make dalgona coffee together and bicker about it.
> 
> so here you go folks! 🥴 
> 
> posted this awhile back on [tumblr](https://fallenidolandfalsefriend.tumblr.com/post/615281925124390912/an-almost-a-month-of-staying-indoors-and-i#notes). just wanted to bring it over here because...pharoga.

Erik sighed in irritation as he continued whisking instant coffee, sugar, and hot water together in a bowl. He cursed under his breath for wasting his time on this instead of working on his music.

“Erik does not see what is so desirable about a cup of coffee that takes half an hour to make when he can prepare one in less than a minute.” Erik whisked harder, impatient.

Daroga rolled his eyes. “Perhaps if you’ve whisked more than you’ve complained, you’ll be finished by now.”

Erik stopped and slammed the bowl down on the table in anger, the mixture no longer in the bowl but splattered across the table.

“Why does Erik even have to make this… _Daroga_ coffee?”

“It’s _Dalgona_ coffee, Erik,” the Persian man corrected him.

“Whatever,” Erik huffed. “Erik likes his version better. This coffee is simply stupid. Like you.”

“Well, it looks like that ‘stupid coffee’ has gone everywhere, my dear friend, and you have to start over.”

“Erik refuses to participate in this nonsense any longer!” He scowled.

“It is quite amusing that it took you two decades to compose Don Juan Triumphant,” Daroga casually remarked. “And yet you give up on a simple drink that takes only a few minutes of your time.”

Erik narrowed his eyes at the other man and begrudgingly started a fresh batch.

The Persian hummed in satisfaction and continued to work on his coffee.


End file.
